Chess
by sevvy lover
Summary: The only time Ron has ever been beaten at chess. Oneshot.


Sum: The only time Ron has ever been beaten at chess.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize. Nor is any money being made from anything written here. It is all only for yours and my reading and writing pleasure.

This is my first story ever finished and open to the public to read! I'm really nervous about it but here we go!

* * *

One evening after auror training, Ron gets rather bored and asks Hermione to play a game of chess.

Hermione was one of the only people who could last in a game of chess with him, only to be beaten at the end of course. Sure there was kudos to letting your girl beat you but Ron took his chess very seriously.

"Oi Mione, fancy a game of chess?" A hopeful Ron asked.

Having just gotten back from the ministry not to long ago, she answered, "Ron you know perfectly well that you'll just end up trouncing me."

"Well, you and I both know that's very true but doesn't hurt to try does it? I mean with some practice you may even be able to come _close_ one day!"

Sweet, sweet Ronald. Always knows the right thing to say to a lady. Whether he did it on purpose just to rile her up or because he really just didn't have a clue, one would never know.

Loosening her uniform tie and shrugging out of her blazer, she replied "Oh is that right? _Close_ you say, Ronald?"

Loving her in just a black pencil skirt and pristine white dress shirt with a loosened tie, he almost forgot what he had been asking her "Yeah, that's right but I'll still love you in the end so no worries then"

Hermione snorted. Why she chose this man to love with all her heart, she had no idea. Then a mischievous thought came to her and she grinned. Oh now she remembered why she loved him, the countless possibilities to prove him wrong.

"Well then I hope you're ready Ronald because I have a new trick up my sleeve"

"Excellent!"

After about fifteen minutes Hermione had lost half of her pawns, a bishop, two knights, and a rook while only taking 2 of Ron's pawns. Knowing how this would end if she didn't do something dramatic soon, she put her plan into action.

As Ron took another piece, she took off her tie and set it off to the side and made her move.

"So where is this trick, Mione?"

"Oh it's there, you just can't see it yet"

Taking another piece he replied, "Whatever you say love"

Slowly unbuttoning her dress shirt, making sure Ron's eyes followed her nimble fingers, slipping her arms out and folding it neatly next to her tie she made her next move and said, "Hot isn't it?"

Eyeing the tiny, flimsy shirt she called a tank top, he replied with a gulp "Sure"

Shaking out of his trance and focusing on the board, he smirked seeing the trap she had walked right into and swiped another piece.

"Oh darn didn't see that one, hmm Ron you don't mind if I slip out of my skirt do you? It's really very hot in here and I'm rather uncomfortable in it"

When he shook his head, she proceeded to shimmy out of her skirt, which left her in only a tank top, a skirt slip and some knickers. As she sat back down to the table she made her next move and managed to snag one of his pieces.

That seemed to snap him out of his revere and as he studied the board, he looked up to his lovers face and she just looked back at him with an innocent smile, his glance then passed over to the pile of clothes she had behind her. He narrowed his eyes and thought to test the theory that had just popped into his mind, he then swiped another of her pieces.

Hoping her husband had caught on by now she got up to stretch and proceeded to take her skirt slip off turning and wiggling her bum as she did so. What Ron hadn't expected however was that she would be wearing a thong, oh how he loved thongs on his witch, her bum was heavenly, her cheeks were firm but oh so "grab-able".

Sitting back down and innocently pushing her last pawn forward, next to his rook. He tried not to break off the table leg that he had been holding and look calm and collected as he took her pawn and she grabbed the hem of her shirt and whipped off her top.

"Oh hmm well I guess it's a little cold in here now huh?"

Ron didn't even bother to hold back his groan as his eyes targeted her pink rosy nipples, thinking how bad he'd like to just grab and nip at her large rounded breasts.

"Bloody hell"

"Oh hmm is it my turn now?...hmm let's see…"

"BUGGER IT!" he yelled as he leaped over the table and chased a shrieking and giggling Hermione into the bedroom.

.scenechange.

After coming down from the high of a great bout of sex, Ron murmured "That's no new trick, that's the oldest trick in the book for you witches"

"Well it worked didn't it? I won!"

"Only because I stopped playing"

"And according to you, any halts if not deeply strategizing during game play results in forfeit. Therefore you forfeit and I win!"

"Fine, fine. You win." He said as he patted her bottom.

"Why thank you love"

He then rolled to his side and propped himself up on his elbow and eyed her up and down. "So fancy another round then?"

"You're incorrigible" she giggled.

"Is that a yes?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Well if you put it that way…" he trailed off as he got up and put his shorts on.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"You said you fancied another round, I'm just going to go grab the board and we can play in bed!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Any feedback is welcomed and most appreciated!  
If it is to criticize please make it constructive. Thanks again! 


End file.
